Jormungand Brood
|fgcolor= |race1=Zerg |race2= |image= |imgsize= |type=Primary Support Force |founding= |constitution= |leader=Cerebrate Araq |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Zerg Swarm |strength=3,000,000 |capital=*Mobile (?—March 2500) *Char (March—April 2500) *Aiur (April 2500—?) |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Possibly destroyed or assimilated into the Kerrigan's Zerg Swarm. }} The Jormungand Brood was one of the major broods of the Zerg Swarm. It was one of the most heavy-handed zerg attack forces. Typically called on to follow the fast preemptive strikes of the Garm Brood, the Jormungand Brood relied on its massive numbers and brute force to overcome any foes, pacifying all other resistance to the Swarm. It excelled at ground-based combat and direct unit-to-unit warfare.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. History Chau Sara The Jormungand Brood was the first brood to engage in open warfare with the Terran Confederacy and for all intents and purposes, the terran species as well. In November 2499, the Jormungand Brood force attacked Chau Sara, specifically an Alpha Squadron force sent to deal with the Sons of Korhal.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 1: "Strongarm" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. The brood also attacked the Flannum Installation and secured the area around it.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 2: "The Gauntlet" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. Both times however, Alpha Squadron, with the aid of Cerberus Recon Squad, was able to prevail against the brood.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 5: "Extermination" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. The Jormungand Brood also laid siege to Los Andares and maintained the zerg's primary hive cluster on the planet alongside the Tiamat Brood.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Precursor bonus campaign, mission 4: "Force of Arms" (in English). 1998-09-03. Map Archives: Precursor Campaign. While Los Andares was liberated and the primary hive cluster destroyed, these were minor setbacks. The Confederacy placed Chau Sara under a lockdown, allowing the brood to continue to operate on the planet. Mar Sara Prior to the battle at Mar Sara, several groups of zerglings of Jormungand Brood were encountered by marines onboard a space platform orbiting the planet during an equipment demonstration for the new colonial magistrate. They were not identified as zerg at the time.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Boot Camp (in English). 1998. Tarsonis Elements of the Jormungand Brood were present on a space platform above Mar SaraStarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Boot Camp (in English). 1998. but its most notable deployment after Chau Sara was on Tarsonis. The Jormungand Brood established their primary hive cluster in''StarCraft.'' Vivendi Games. Mission: New Gettysburg (in English). 1998. and aroundGrubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. New Gettysburg, attacking the Confederates. When the protoss arrived to attack the zerg, Arcturus Mengsk, fearing the Confederates might escape, sent Sarah Kerrigan and a contingent of Sons of Korhal troops to defend the zerg and neutralize the protoss. After the protoss were destroyed, a massive swarm of zerg overran Kerrigan's base camp and destroyed its defenders, abducting Kerrigan herself. Kerrigan was put in a chrysalis during a long process of infestation, and a new brood was formed to protect the chrysalis as it matured.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Among the Ruins (in English). 1998.Rosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4. Aiur The Jormungand Brood played a key role in the defense of the Overmind, fighting alongside the Tiamat Brood. Despite the joint defense, a combined protoss/terran force succeeded in overcoming the defenses and destroying the Overmind.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. In the aftermath of the Overmind's destruction, the brood's minions roamed Aiur like mindless beasts, removed from the Swarm's power structure.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Trivia The Jormungand Brood is named after Jörmungandr, a giant serpent in Norse mythology that is so large that it circles the world and bites its own tail. It will be killed by Thor, who will fall dead after nine steps from Jörmungandr's poison. References Category:Swarm zerg broods